


Let the Lies Begin

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Let the Lies Begin

Dean blinked, but simply nodded. “Uh, yeah, okay…” He agreed. “I'm sorry if I did anything wrong.”

You shook your head, blushing still. “Nothing at all, just...got shy.” You admitted. “I promise.” You finally looked at him.

He gave you a soft smile, tracing your cheek with his thumb. “Do you trust me?” 

“I do, it's…it's me I don't trust.” You sighed.

He furrowed his brows just slightly. “Explain, princess.” 

“I mean, what if I misread something, or I fall too fast, or I take things too fast…. I dunno. I'm rambling.” You looked down.

He smiled slightly, kissing your forehead. “You’re not taking things too fast, and I swear you didn’t misread things. But if you’re hesitant, I don’t want you doing something unless you’re absolutely sure, okay?” 

You nodded. “I meant in general. Not just right now.” You admitted. “But, I do trust you.” You gave him a soft smile.

He nodded. “That’s good to know.” He chuckled. “We’ll just keep it at kissing for now then.” He whispered against your lips. “I am certainly okay with that, princess.” He assured you.

You blushed, leaning into him further. “I think I can handle that.” You agreed before your lips met softly. 

He was more gentle this time, but also held onto you tighter. While he knew that you wouldn’t just vanish, he didn’t want to risk it.

You smiled as you relaxed a bit, but just as you were going to move closer, knocks on the door made you jump away. Both of you chuckled lightly as you tucked some hair behind your ear. “Come in.”

Sam walked in, hand over his eyes. “Sorry to interrupt.” He made a face. “But you’ve been getting a couple calls, second and third cell phone.” He looked towards Dean even though he wasn’t looking his way at all. 

Looking at Dean, you raised an eyebrow. “How many phones do you have?” You asked, curious. 

“Five.” Dean nodded. “We’re decent, dude.” He stood. “I’ll go check messages, and get back to you.” He told Sam. “And they’re different burner phones for hunting.” He explained to you simply.

You hummed and nodded. “Do you have other phones too?” You asked Sam, intrigued by the idea. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, all hunters do. Years ago, we had a buddy, well, he was more like a father, had like 5 landlines.” He told you.

“Wow, so it’s always been a thing.” You nodded. “That’s cool.” You smiled, enjoying learning something new. “While Dean does that, how about we find something to make for lunch?” You suggest to Sam as you got up. 

“I usually have a salad.” He nodded, following you. 

* * *

Dean went and listened to messages on both phones. They were from a girl named Tina that he’d had a fling with a couple years before, asking for help. He groaned internally but knew she wouldn’t have called unless it was an emergency. 

He went and found you and Sam prepping lunch in the kitchen. “We have a hunt, Sammy.”

You instantly felt worried. “So soon?” You asked. 

“That’s the life. Sometimes we don’t even make it back to the bunker before we get called on another case. I’ll keep you updated, I promise.” Dean told you.

You nodded sadly. “Can I pack you guys some snacks though? Real quick?” You asked, not wanting them to go empty handed. 

Dean gave you a soft smile. “We need to pack up, so sure, princess.”

Smiling back you quickly went to making them some sandwiches and packing things in small baggies you had gotten at the store. You didn’t want them eating fast food the entire time they were gone, which you hoped wasn’t long. You knew once you agreed to come live with them that life wouldn’t just stop in the hunting world, but you still felt the start of worry creeping into you. 

When they came back in, you’d made them enough to last them two days. “I also packed a little lunch bag with some ice for drinks.” You blushed as they both gave you looks of adoration. “I packed snacks, a couple lunches each, and some stuff for breakfast. So you really only have to stop for dinner.”

“You’re amazing.” Dean came over first, arm around your shoulders as he hugged you. “What did we do to deserve you?” He mused. 

“Sure as hell wasn’t that Bloody Mary case years ago. We have so many years bad luck from breaking mirrors I’m sure it’ll go to great-great-great grandkids if we ever have any.” Sam noted.

“You broke mirrors?!” You looked at him horrified, with an underlying grin. “How many?!” 

He winced. “I’m pretty sure it was over a hundred years bad luck…” Sam told you. “Then again, it was the only way to deal with her.”

“That’s terrible!” You smacked Dean’s arm. 

“It was her or us!” He defended them.

Sam nodded, making you giggle. “Then be extra careful.” You told them both. “No need to add more to that.” You teased.

“That’s what I say every case.” Sam chuckled, hugging you. “I'll keep you updated.”

“Please. Will you need Cas?” You asked curiously. “If not, maybe I’ll use that time to get to know him.”

“We won’t need him unless we call him.” Sam nodded. “But, even then, we’ll shoot you a text first as a warning, okay?”

“Okay.” You let out a breath, hugging them both again. “Get going. Sooner you leave, sooner you save people.” 

Dean winked at you before following his brother out. 

* * *

“You didn’t tell her she’s an old fling, did you?” Dean asked Sam once they were on the road, glancing at him.

“I wasn’t sure who it was specifically. So no.” Sam looked back at him. “You didn’t tell her?” 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “How was I supposed to tell her that? ‘Oh, hey, by the way, a woman I used to sleep with called for help and it sounds serious, so I can’t say no’?” He groaned.

“I actually think she would be accepting of that.” Sam nodded. “I mean she knows what we do.” He reminded him. “Not telling her, and then it coming out later? That would blow up in your face.”

“Then we just have to make sure it doesn’t come out later, right?” He gave him a pointed look. “Right?” He emphasized.

“Dean…” Sam began. His tone was warning, and it was clear that he did not like where his brother was taking this.

“It’ll be fine.” Dean sighed. “It’s still early in our relationship.” He shrugged. 

“Which is why you should be honest.” He told him. “Starting off by lying isn’t a good idea, Dean.”

“What, you want me to tell her now on the road?” He shook his head. 

“Soon!” He snapped. “Either now, or at the first stop?” He shrugged.

Dean blushed. “Fine. Call her.” He hoped they’d lost service by now. 

* * *

Hearing your phone, you looked at it, surprised to see Sam’s name. “That was fast.” You teased when you answered.

Sam chuckled. “No we just had to tell you something before we forgot. You’re on speaker.” He let you know. “Uh, so, the girl we’re going to help? She’s an old flame of Dean’s.”

You blinked. “Oh, o-okay.” You breathed, unsure how to react to that information. How could Dean have forgotten to tell you that? You had questions, but weren’t sure how to ask them. Licking your lips, you sighed. “Well, be safe, guys.” You wound up just wanting to end the conversation, your mind all over the place. You told him just that morning that you trusted him! 

“We will. I’ll call you when I get another update.” Sam assured, voice gentle. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice came. 

“Thanks, Sam.” You swallowed. “Welcome, Dean.” You said, quickly hanging up, stomach in knots. You sat down in the war room, just kind’ve holding your phone to you as you tried to gather your emotions. 

* * *

Dean’s jaw clenched at that. “Gee, thanks, Sam.”

“It would’ve been way worse coming out later.” Sam sighed. pointed out. “Way worse.” 

“Now she’s going to worry the entire time we’re gone, you know that, right?” Dean rubbed his face. “Dammit we had a moment this morning.”

“You could have told her Dean. Right away.” Sam wasn’t going to take the blame. “You decided not to. You chose to ‘forget’ to tell her that.”

“Like I said. It’s early on in our relationship.” Dean defended. “Didn’t think I had to tell her everything.” 

Sam sighed. “You don’t even  _ have _ a relationship right now, and you won’t at this rate.” He shook his head. “I don’t think it’s going to work out Dean. If she’s already getting hurt this early on…” He looked out the window, not liking how this was looking.

“And your optimism is helping sooo much.” Dean grumbled. “So, thanks for that.”

“I’ve never been okay with this, so get used to it.” Sam shot back. 

Dean abruptly stopped the car. “Want to do this on your own?” He glared. “Want to head out to this hunt and I’ll head back to the bunker?”

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “How long with this take?” He asked, looking back towards his older brother, not wanting to fight the entire time.

“Should be a day.” He muttered, starting to drive again. “The sooner we do this, the faster we can get back.” He shook his head. “And the sooner I can fix this shit.”

Sam chose to stay quiet, just watching the scenery go by. 

* * *

“Dean prayed that I check on you.” Cas appeared by your bed.

You rolled your eyes. “Of course he did.” You sat up. “Thank you, Cas. Were you busy?” You didn’t want to ruin his day. 

“No, I was simply enjoying the honeybees.” He smiled. 

You thought that he was being sarcastic, but learned he was telling the truth. “Oh.” You blinked. “Wanna try those comic books, then?” 

He smiled at that. “I would like that, yes.” He nodded. 

You patted the spot next to you, reaching for the pile of books that now sat on your bedside table. “I hope I have some that you’d like.”

He grinned, sitting besides you, trench coat and all. “I am sure you do.” He was excited for this new experience.

You grinned and showed him the first one. “So it’s mostly dialogue.” 

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of Tina’s and sighed. “Here we go.”

Sam nodded. “Just keep it professional. Easy.” He said as he slid out. 

Dean rolled his eyes but followed him, both of them loading up before making their way up to her door. 

Tina had heard the Impala and opened the door as they hit the stairs. She grinned at Dean. “Hi, guys.”

“Hey.” Dean nodded. 

“Hey, Tina.” Sam gave her a small smile. “So, tell us what’s been going on.” 

“Been getting followed. Then a couple girls down at the bar haven’t shown up for their shifts.” She explained as she let them in. 

Dean nodded slightly. “What makes you think it’s our kinda case?” 

She shrugged. “Well, part of me instantly thought it was really weird, and then part of me figured it would be a good chance to see you.”

Dean arched a brow as Sam cleared his throat. “You said it was an emergency.” Dean’s eyes narrowed. 

“Girls going missing is an emergency.” She told him simply. 

Sam nodded. “And nothing from the cops?” He asked, wanting to get in and out of town as soon as possible. 

“No, our boss lady has reported it and all that, but they’ve got zero leads.” She sighed. “I’m actually really worried, they were two of our youngest.” Tina ran a hand through her hair. “They were going places in life, too.” 

“Maybe they’re still around, do you have any info on them? Anything else that connects them besides the bar?” Sam asked.

“They were both in nursing school.” Tina shrugged. “So they knew each other.” 

Dean stood. “Well, I’m going to go to the bar and scope things out, Sam you stay here and gather more info?”

“Wait, if you were being followed, that would rule out nursing school, wouldn’t it?” Sam noted, wanting things straight before Dean left. 

Tina shook her head. “I was going, too, but I had to drop out.” She sighed.

“Why?” Dean asked. 

“And are there any other girls going?” Sam added. 

As if on cue, a loud ‘momma, momma, momma’ could be heard. “That’s why, Dean.” She got up. “And at the bar? No, but I believe there’s a couple that work around that area.”

Dean’s eyes went to her as she went to gather the small person. He glanced at Sam who shrugged. She walked back in with a little girl on her hip. “Hi, cutie.” Sam waved, trying to be nice. 

“This is Katie.” Tina kissed her cheek. “Say hi to the nice men, sweetie.” 

Katie peeked around her mom's neck, eyes bright green as she looked at Sam, then Dean. “Hi.” She waved. 

Dean’s stomach dropped. “H-hey, kiddo.” He sat back down. He watched Tina set her down, his eyes staying on her sandy hair. “How old are you?” He asked instantly.


End file.
